


Better Days

by RavenT2



Series: Big Hero 6: Better Days [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, HiroGo - Freeform, One-Shot, Team as Family, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: It's been fours years to the day of Tadashi's passing and Hiro is still feeling the effects of it, which leaves him a bit depressed. But his mood improves when GoGo arrives to help him get through the day and focus on a brighter future. Partly inspired by the Goo Goo Dolls' song "Better Days." One-Shot. Hiro/GoGo. (Repost from my other fanfic site.)
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Honey Lemon & Go Go Tomago, Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Series: Big Hero 6: Better Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094702
Kudos: 6





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 2021.01.06
> 
> Hello, all! As I continue my trend of updating and moving stories over from FanFicNet, today we have my first Big Hero 6 one-shot! I first posted this story on 12/27/2016. It takes place four years after the film and deals with Hiro and GoGo. Also, this only follows the movie, not the cartoon series. The series hadn't started when I wrote these and I haven't gotten a chance to watch it yet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

** Better Days **

Hiro sat in his room, examining some new tech for class, in an attempt to keep his mind distracted. It only worked to a point. Eventually, he glanced up and looked at the calendar. He stopped going over the tech and exhaled.

It was four years ago to the day. Four years when he lost Tadashi. He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head.

Cass walked up the stairs, “Hiro?”

Hiro looked over and smiled, “Oh, hey, Aunt Cass.”

She gave him a sad smile, “How are you feeling?”

“Eh. I’m-I’m okay.”

“You know, I didn’t forget.”

“Yeah.” Hiro sighed and looked outside, “Me, neither.”

“I know.” Cass tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks, Aunt Cass.”

She smiled and headed back downstairs.

Hiro looked at the red case against the wall. “Ow.”

The box beeped, opened up, and Baymax inflated. He stepped out of the box and walked over to Hiro. “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro.”

“Hey, Baymax,” Hiro said with a sad smile.

“My sensors indicate that you are in a state of depression. What seems to be the trouble?”

Hiro sat back. “It’s the anniversary, Baymax. It was four years ago that Tadashi died.”

“I am sorry for your loss, Hiro.”

“Thanks, Baymax. I know you can’t do anything. But… it just helps to talk about it with someone helps.”

“Why not speak with one of the others on the team?” Baymax asked.

“I dunno. They understand, but…” Hiro sighed, “it’s hard to explain.”

“You are my patient. Your well-being is my primary concern. I know that my speaking on the matter is limited. There must be someone you can talk to.”

“Maybe so. Just hard to figure out who.”

Baymax leaned his head to the side, “What about GoGo?”

“GoGo?” Hiro asked, curiously.

“Yes. You two speak frequently. And, in recent months, your heart rate increases when you see her.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Hiro jumped to his feet. “You haven’t told anyone that, have you?!”

“No,” Baymax answered. “There seems to be no abnormal effects on your health. Did you wish me to inform everyone that…”

“NO! Keep that to yourself!”

“Hiro?” Cass’s voice came from the stairs again.

“Yeah, Aunt Cass?” Hiro asked.

Cass walked up the stairs, stopping at the banister, and giving a knowing smile, “GoGo’s here to see you.”

Hiro stopped. “Uh… she is?”

“Yep.”

Just then, GoGo stepped up the stairs, clad in her favorite leather jacket, jeans, and a white t-shirt.

“Oh, uh…” Hiro cleared his throat, “Hey, GoGo.”

“Yo,” GoGo said. She looked at Baymax, “Hey, Baymax.”

“Hello, GoGo,” Baymax waved. “Good to see you today.”

“Back at ya.”

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” Cass said.

“Thanks, Aunt Cass,” GoGo said.

“No problem.” Cass walked back downstairs.

“What, uh, what are you doing here?” Hiro asked. He realized his heartbeat was speeding up and he was hoping Baymax wouldn’t say anything.

She walked over and sat on his bed, “I came to check on you.” She looked down at Mochi, who had just walked into the room. She picked the cat up and petted him behind the ears. “I remember what today is.”

Hiro sat back down, “Thanks, GoGo.”

GoGo stopped petting the cat and looked at Hiro. “You okay?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, sure.”

She studied him for a moment. “You’re not okay.”

He looked down.

“It’s okay to say you’re not.”

He sighed and looked toward the window. “I’m not okay.”

“I know.”

GoGo stared at Hiro as he gazed out of the window. In the four years since she met him, she’d seen him grow: physically, mentally, and emotionally. Where there was once a little kid who let his emotions always get the better of him, there was a much taller man who did his best to take care of the people he cared about. He may be one of the strongest guys she knew, in more ways than one, but Tadashi’s death still hurt him. She couldn’t blame him for that, but he didn’t have to deal with it alone.

GoGo placed Mochi on the floor, got up, walked over to Hiro, and grabbed his wrist, “Come on.”

“Wait, what?!”

She yanked him out of his seat, “You need some air. And some fun.”

“GoGo, wait…”

“Baymax, take care of Mochi.”

“I will do my best!” Baymax replied.

GoGo started pulling Hiro toward the stairs, “We’ll be back sooner or later.”

“GoGo!” Hiro tried to protest.

“Have a nice day!” Baymax waved.

* * *

GoGo took Hiro on a trip for the day where they went all over San Fransokyo. Soon, they ended up at the theme park by the Pier and spent the rest of the day having fun, going on rides, eating junk food, and taking pictures together. Hiro soon found he wasn’t thinking about his depression but about how much he enjoyed being with GoGo.

Hiro couldn’t admit it to anyone, especially Baymax who would probably blurt it out loud, but he did have a major crush on the first lady of speed. Hiro wasn’t even sure when it started anymore. He always knew GoGo was pretty, but it wasn’t until recently that he thought of her as gorgeous. Lately, it was getting harder and harder to not think about her all the time. He somewhat resisted going out with her today, but it was a ruse. Nothing made his day more than seeing GoGo walk up his stairs.

While they were walking around and eating cotton candy, a call came to Hiro’s phone via the video chat. He answered to see Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred standing together.

“ _Hey, Hiro!_ ” they all said in unison.

“Hey, guys!” Hiro greeted. “What’s up?”

“ _We just wanted to check up on you,_ ” Wasabi answered.

“ _We remembered today,_ ” Honey Lemon added.

“ _Wanted to make sure that you weren’t too down, man,_ ” Fred said.

Hiro smiled, “No. I’m… I’m okay.”

“ _That’s good,_ ” Honey said.

“ _We wanted call with GoGo but we couldn’t find her,_ ” Wasabi informed.

“Oh, she’s here with me.” Hiro moved the camera, so he and GoGo were both in frame.

GoGo waved, “Yo!”

Wasabi and Honey stared for a second then smiled, knowingly.

“ _Oh, sweet!_ ” Fred exclaimed. “ _You’re at the Pier?! We'll be right there!_ ”

“ _Uh, no,_ ” Wasabi said. “ _We’re gonna go… do something else._ ”

“ _We are?_ ” Fred asked, confused.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Honey said. “ _We have that thing planned._ ”

“ _What thing?_ ”

“ _Oh, Freddy. Clearly, you’ve forgotten. We’ll remind you._ ”

“ _You guys have fun,_ ” Wasabi said to Hiro and GoGo.

“Will do,” Hiro said.

“ _And GoGo?_ ” Honey said.

GoGo looked at the screen.

“ _Play nice,_ ” Honey smirked.

GoGo rolled her eyes.

“ _Later, guys,_ ” Wasabi ended the call.

“Huh,” Hiro put the phone in his pocket. “I wonder what they’re doing today.”

“Aside from being nosy?” GoGo asked.

“Hey, come on! They’re just checking up on me. Like you did.”

She shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.” She grabbed his hand, “Come on! There’s a go-kart racing course right near here!”

“That’s a little unfair!” He shouted as she yanked him along, “All you do is race!”

“And?”

Hiro just laughed.

They spent the next few hours continuing to do whatever they could to have fun, including the go-karts that GoGo won easily. GoGo was continually relieved whenever she saw a smile on Hiro’s face. She could never take that pain away, but, if she could lessen it a bit, that’s what mattered. Later on, they were eating cups of ice cream and walking down the boardwalk, as night had fallen on the city.

Hiro looked at his friend, “Thanks for today, GoGo.”

She smiled, “You got it, Hiro.”

As much as he enjoyed the day, he couldn’t help it when his mind went back to his sadness. He sighed. “Can I… vent to you?”

She looked at him, sympathetically. “It’s why I’m here.”

He took a second to gather his thoughts. “Some days… I can’t stop thinking about him, you know.”

“Of course you can’t. He’s your brother. You’re not supposed to.”

“Yeah.” He moved the ice cream around with his spoon. “I owe him so much. He got me into the Institute.”

“ _You_ got you in,” GoGo retorted.

“Only because he helped me. He encouraged me.” Hiro chuckled. “Hey! You were the first person I met when we got there.”

She smiled. “I remember.”

“I’m grateful for that. Meeting you, I mean.”

She looked at him, curiously. “Why are you grateful for that?”

“Well, a lot of reasons. And, I mean, just like today, you were there for me with the Tadashi stuff. And me acting crazy when it came to Professor Callaghan, you helped bring me back. And you’ve done tons of stuff for me since then. It was the beginning of a friendship that I needed.”

She looked down at her ice cream, “Me, too.”

He looked at her, “What do you mean?”

She took a moment to think about her answer then sighed, “Ahhh, how should I put this? I’m… unapproachable. And a jerk.”

“‘Jerk’ is a strong word.”

“‘Jerk’ is the _best_ word.”

“Not to me.”

“Well, I am one,” she declared. “But you… kinda brought me out of that shell. I can still be one, duh, but… not so much when it comes to you.”

“How do you mean?” he asked.

“Let me explain it this way: remember when we first met? I caught your look when you walked into the Institute for the first time, to the ‘nerd lab’.”

Hiro laughed, nervously. “Yeah, I made a lousy first impression.” He thought about it. “And second and third and…”

“You weren’t _that_ bad,” GoGo interrupted.

“Says you.”

“Anyway, my point is… I know what that’s like. I was the same way when I was your age when you first came to the Institute.”

“No way.”

“Yeah. I was all extreme sports and didn’t care about getting into science.”

“What changed?”

“Well… I didn’t care about getting into science, but I was good at it.” She sighed. “It was actually Professor Callaghan who saw one of my old motorcycle models in high school and called me.” She paused. “Even though he… did what he did… I kinda owe him.”

“We all do.” He smiled. “I met you because of him, anyway.”

She smiled then exhaled, “Anyway, the point I was making is… I’m a jerk but… you’re one of, like, five people who’ve ever not cared about that. You care about me. You’re my friend. It’s good to know that I have that.”

“Glad I can ever be there for you. I know you don’t need anyone there for you, but it’s good to know that I can be.”

“Need? That’s up in the air. Want certain people there.” She nodded. “Yeah. And one of those people is you.”

“Lucky me,” he said. “I guess one reason is that… I just see the person underneath all that toughness.”

“Glad someone does.”

“Not hard to see, GoGo. Today is proof.”

She smiled.

They stopped walking and leaned on the railing of the boardwalk. They looked at the ocean, the bridge, and the city. They thought about the day they had, how they had met, and how they both owed their friendship and even meeting the first place to one person: Tadashi.

Hiro looked at the ice cream then set it on the railing. “Isn’t this… kinda dumb?”

“Is what ‘kinda dumb’?” GoGo asked, eating another spoonful of ice cream.

“How I feel. I mean, it’s been four years. Is it okay to… still feel like this?” He looked down at the water, “Is it okay to say that I still miss Tadashi?”

She looked at him, sternly. “Are you serious?”

He nodded, solemnly.

She set her ice cream down and grabbed his arm, causing him to look her in the eyes. “It will _always_ be okay for you to say that! Do you get that? He. Is. Your brother.”

He looked down.

“Hey!” She put her hand on his cheek and lifted his head up to look at her again. “No one can tell you how long you can grieve, Hiro,” she said, softly. “ _No one_. You miss him as much as you want, for as long as you want. It’s always gonna be okay.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. And, if anyone tries to tell you’re wrong, you send them to me. I’ve always got your back.”

“Thanks. I’m always gonna need it.”

“It’s okay to still be healing. There’s always gonna be pain, yeah, but… me, personally? I always believe that better days are always just around the corner.”

He gazed into her eyes for a while. “Feels like they’re already here.”

She stared back. “Yeah. They… they do… don’t they?”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while longer, then it fully dawned on them where GoGo’s hand was and how close they were to each other. They both blushed and GoGo quickly moved her hand and they took a step back from each other.

“Uh…” Hiro said, “th-thanks, GoGo.”

“Um…” GoGo said, “Yeah. N-no problem.”

They looked at each other laughed.

“Alright,” Hiro said. “That’s it. We’re out here, we’re doing all this talking, and don’t think for a second I didn’t catch Wasabi and Honey Lemon smiling.”

GoGo grinned, “I figured you saw that.”

“Plus, that ‘we have something else to do’ excuse was too obvious.”

“I couldn’t believe they even said that.”

Hiro chuckled. “So, let’s talk. Let’s talk and get all of this out in the open. About us. About you and me. And…” He stopped. “And how we feel about each other.”

GoGo felt a tug on her heart. A part of her had been wanting to have this conversation with him for months; the other part of her, surprising as it was, was too afraid to. But here it was, staring her in the face. She decided to take advantage of it. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Wellllll, how… _do_ you feel about me?”

He shrugged. “How do you feel about me?”

“I asked you first.”

He chuckled then stopped to consider his answer, wanting to make sure to choose the right words. “I guess… well, I’ll be honest: I think you’re cute, pretty.” He shrugged, “Scary in a lot of ways, but awesome, too.”

“I scare you?”

“Name someone you don’t scare.”

“Bay…”

“And don’t say ‘Baymax.’” Hiro smiled.

GoGo smiled, “Okay, that’s fair. Well, I gotta be tough.”

“I never said anything was wrong with it. I like you tough.”

She smiled at that then looked at the bay, “It’s weird talking to you about this. You were just a kid when we met.”

“You’re, like, four years older than me, GoGo.”

“It’s still four years.” She paused. “I mean…” she leaned over the boardwalk and looked down at the water, “it’s just different. Ya know?”

He looked down at water. “Yeah, I know. And I don’t mind.”

She smiled. “The more I think about it… I don’t either.”

“Your turn. How do you feel about me?”

She exhaled. “Oh, man…” She took another deep breath. “Uh…” She kept her eyes on the water. “You’re smart. You’re… brave. You’re… you’re really resilient.”

“I am?”

“Well, yeah. You came back from everything and look at you now.”

“You helped. Baymax helped. Aunt Cass, everyone. I didn’t do it alone.”

“Well, you let us help,” she pointed out.

“Not right away,” he reminded.

“You were healing. But letting us proves you’re resilient.”

He smiled.

She took one more deep breath, “And… you’re… really… really…” She stopped then said, quickly, “cute and handsome. Can we stop this now?!”

Hiro couldn’t help but laugh.

GoGo smiled and looked away. She exhaled a bit of her embarrassment and looked over at him. “This is seriously happening, isn’t it?”

“I think it is. I _hope_ it is.”

“So, do you really wanna do this? Date me? _Me_?”

He smiled. “Yeah. I really do.”

His admission got her right in the heart. She hadn’t felt anything like it in a long time.

“I do like you, Hiro,” GoGo admitted. “I like you a lot. I just didn’t want to ruin anything. You deal with enough between the school and the team.”

“You help with that, too,” Hiro reminded. “All the time.”

“Plus, I could do worse for a boyfriend. Like I said, you’re smart and cute.”

He shrugged, “Well, you’re cuter.”

She stared at him then rolled her eyes, “Ugh!”

“You’re gonna hit me for that, aren’t you?”

“No. First rule of dating me, you can tell me I’m cute. I won’t stop you.”

“Oh. Okay. Then, why the groan?”

She looked away, “I hate being a girl.”

He looked around, confused, then back at her. “Why?”

She looked back at him. “Because I want to kiss you but I want to kiss you if you want to kiss me.”

“You’d usually just make me.”

“Well, yeah! Because _I_ want to. But I want _you_ to want to.”

He smiled.

“And I don’t want you to do it just because I want you to. I want you to kiss me because it’s what you honestly want…”

She was interrupted when Hiro’s crashed his lips into hers. GoGo completely forgot was she was saying and slowly put her arms around Hiro’s neck. Hiro didn’t waste the opportunity and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They broke the kiss to get their breath and gather what they just did.

It felt really good.

GoGo took a deep breath, “Well… that… that was nice.”

“Yeah,” Hiro breathed out.

She stared at him, “Soooo, what do we do now?”

He smiled, “We get ready for Fred’s jokes.”

She rolled her eyes. “Can we not tell him tonight?”

“Works for me.”

“I want you to kiss me again.”

“Oh, good. We had the same idea.”

“Well, great minds. And you’re almost as smart as me.” GoGo smiled.

Hiro smiled back. “Almost.”

They leaned in and kissed again. Hiro always knew GoGo was there for him and he definitely felt better whenever she was around. But, as much as he fantasized about this happening between them, it was far better than he ever dreamed of.

Hiro chuckled to himself.

GoGo was right all along.

Better days were just ahead.


End file.
